Season 2 DDS Worst Race 500 @Middle Georgia
This was absolutely the worst race of the Season 2 DDS season, won by Ryan Yarbough Qualifying # 53 Tagahari Nawasaki ® # 8 Steven Wallace ® # 98 Wilson Wallace # 88 Darren Webber # 18 Tyler Ferreya ® # 16 Pedro Hierra # 60 Ren Fukuda ® # 04 Sven Roethlisberger ® # 31 Nick Pericles # 74 Daniel Bouchard # 17 Kyle Patterson # 11 Matt Preston ® # 22 Robbie Johnson ® # 3 Paul Jackson # 10 Chris Claridge ® # 4 Aidan Shepherd # 33 Billie Joe Armstrong ® # 65 Mackenzie Johnson # 2 Austin James ® # 56 Leigh Lagasse ® # 47 Ryan Yarbough # 45 Mike Alladore ® # 5 Tyquan Jacobs # 58 Aaron Deville ® # 6 William Duncan # 49 Alexa Luchon ® # 7 Christian Merrick, Sr. # 97 Mark Jones # 37 Henri Cresto ® # 54 Cody Goforth ® # 73 Atilio Munari ® # 48 Craig Jacobs # 84 David Hogg ® # 19 Harrison Lankford ® # 34 Andrew Knight # 99 Bubba Martin # 9 Tina Hanson ® # 38 Philip Montgomery ® # 51 Kyle Laperta ® # 24 Scott Parsons ® # 20 John Jacobs ® # 43 Jacob Long ® Race and results I can absolutely say nothing about this race, it was just pure madness. I could attempt to describe the pit strategy and the cautions, but none of it ever made any sense at all, so for all that is concerned, I present the results of the worst race in DDS history: # 47 Ryan Yarbough led 71 laps # 24 Scott Parsons ® led 33 laps # 18 Tyler Ferreya ® led 78 laps # 16 Pedro Hierra led 4 laps # 34 Andrew Knight # 8 Steven Wallace ® # 17 Kyle Patterson # 04 Sven Roethlisberger ® # 48 Craig Jacobs # 49 Alexa Luchon ® led 46 laps # 31 Nick Pericles # 51 Kyle Laperta ® # 19 Harrison Lankford ® # 45 Mike Alladore ® led 60 laps # 60 Ren Fukuda ® led 10 laps # 73 Atilio Munari ® # 38 Philip Montgomery ® # 22 Robbie Johnson ® # 84 David Hogg ® # 37 Henri Cresto ® led 31 laps # 74 Daniel Bouchard # 33 Billie Joe Armstrong ® # 43 Jacob Long ® led 34 laps # 58 Aaron Deville ® # 6 William Duncan # 54 Cody Goforth ® # 9 Tina Hanson ® # 88 Darren Webber # 5 Tyquan Jacobs # 3 Paul Jackson # 11 Matt Preston ® # 56 Leigh Lagasse ® # 7 Christian Merrick, Sr. # 65 Mackenzie Johnson # 53 Tagahari Nawasaki ® led 133 laps # 99 Bubba Martin # 4 Aidan Shepherd # 20 John Jacobs ® # 98 Wilson Wallace # 2 Austin James ® # 97 Mark Jones # 10 Chris Claridge ® Category:Season 2 DDS